THE SUITE LIFE: ZACK SPANKS CODY a fanfic
by Alvin2050
Summary: It's trouble for Cody when he takes Zack's video game


The Suite Life: Zack Spanks Cody (a fanfic)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted in this story and I do not expect to make any money from it. It is for entertainment only. I am a fan of the show and it is not my intention to be disrespectful in any way. Enjoy!

The Suite Life is about two thirteen year old twins, Zack and Cody Martin who live in the Tipton hotel with their divorced mother Carey Martin. Maddie is the sixteen year old receptionist whom both boys have a crush on. Maddie's friend is London whose father owns the hotel. The hotel manager is Mr. Mosby and the boys have a way of making his life hell. This particular story, however, centres on the twins themselves.

Zack Martin noticed his Nintendo video game missing and wondered who would have taken it. He doubted Maddie or London would be interested in it and his mother would certainly not have it. He had always trusted his twin brother Cody despite their differences and he was the last person he would have suspected of stealing it yet as he would soon learn you do not always know somebody as well as you think you do.

Zack spent the better part of the day trying to find out what had happened to his game. He asked the boys they'd over in their Tipton hotel suite if they had anything to do with it's disappearance. His mother Carey admonished him for accusing the other boys and he had to apologise to each one of them.

When he returned to his hotel apartment he was feeling very low. He really thought he had lost it for good and it had been a thirteenth birthday present from his father. As he started to get ready for bed he happened to see something under his brother Cody's bed. On closer inspection he realised it was his Nintendo. He could hardly believe Cody had done this, a guy he would never have thought was a thief. He couldn't wait to get his hands on him. He'd teach him to leave his stuff alone.

About twenty minutes later who should come through the door but his treacherous brother Cody. He was surprised to see Zack sitting on his bed with the video game in his hands. He knew then that the game was up, so to speak. His twin gave him a look that would buried him for sure if looks could kill. "So what's the idea of taking my present, jerk! Do I ever take YOUR stuff?"

Cody felt like the lowest creature on the planet just then. He explained in a shaky voice, "I was gonna give it back, honest! I'm really sorry, Zack! I only wanted to play with it for awhile. You've already played it about twenty times."

"It was meant for me and not you ,creep!" Cody had never seen his brother this mad before. "If you'd asked me to lend it to you I'd have done it. Now I won't let you near any of my things. I don't like a thief. I'll have to tell Mom about this you know."

"Oh, Zack, please don't do that! You know she'll spank me for sure." Even though they were now teenagers their mother still spanked them for serious offences and it didn't get much more serious then this.

"And you figure you don't deserve it!" Zack replied. "Sorry, Cody, she's gonna hear about this. I think I'll enjoy it when she pulls your pants down."

"Don't tell her, I'm begging you! It's not just the spanking. What's she gonna think of me for taking stuff that doesn't belong to me? I won't do it again, I promise!"

Zack gave him a wicked grin. He knew he had him where he wanted him. "Maybe I should tell Maddie then. How'd you like being over her knee? Or would you prefer London baring your ass?"

"There's no need to tell anyone! I know I screwed up big time. I'll do anything but let's keep this between us ,okay?" Cody gave his brother a pleading look.

Zack thought for a moment and then seemed to come to a decision. "All right, Cody, this is our secret but you know I can't let you off scott free. You need somebody to straighten you out and since I'm the only one who knows about the bad thing you did I'll have to punish you myself. I think it's my job as a brother to give you a good spanking myself."

"What!" Cody was dumbstruck when he heard this. "You can't do that! You can punch me on the nose if you like but I won't let you do that to me."

"So I guess Mom'll have to do it." Zack began to move toward the door but Cody grabbed his arm and reluctantly agreed to take a spanking from him. "So pull down your pants, boy!" he heard Zack order him.

Cody knew he had no alternative but to comply with the order. He undid his pants belt, his zipper and soon his dark tan shorts were lying at his feet and he stepped out of them. His brother took his arm firmly and dragged him to his own bed. He seated himself on the end of it and then hauled his outraged sibling across his knee. Cody protested, "You can't do this, Zack! You're not Mom!"

"No, but right now I got to do her job and teach you about stealing other people's property. Sorry, bro, but this is for you own good." His hand came down hard on Cory's underpanted bottom and the boy cried out. Hard smack followed hard smack and the boy who had commited the offence knew his brother was not going to spare the rod.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

After thirty spanks Zack began to tug down his unfortunate brother's briefs and Cody was red faced with indignation. "No need to be embarrassed, buddy, I've seen you butt naked lots of times. Hope this'll make you behave yourself." He then started to spank Cody's bare backside without mercy.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!  
SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

Zack spanked his brother as hard as could until he bucked and kicked his legs. His bottom turned a bright red and then he started to cry. "Guess you've learned your lesson." He allowed his twin off his lap and pulled up his briefs for him. Tears ran down Cody's cheeks and his butt hurt like hell. Now he really WAS sorry he had taken Zack's game.

"Did you have to it so hard!" the sore bummed Cody demanded of his brother cum parent. His Mom had never done it to him this hard.

"I was pretty pissed at you, Cody, but I'm not now. I can forgive you now and I sure hope you can forgive me. I'm sorry for spanking you."

"No, it's okay, I deserved it for taking your Nintendo without asking you. I know it meant a lot to you." Cody looked sincerely at Zack and said, "I'm really sorry for taking it and I promise never to steal anything ever again." Zack was pleased to hear those words and both boys embraced in a hug, friends once again.

Zack told his brother, "I'll get some cream for your butt. That'll make it a little better. Then why don't we go and annoy Mr. Mosby for awhile!"

"Sounds like fun!" Cody replied. More fun then having my butt sizzled by my twin brother, I'm pretty sure of that! he found himself thinking.

THE END


End file.
